Dementia
by CelestialLight1117
Summary: Ever wondered what the "Surivivor's" were doing before they died? What they were thinking? Well then this story might be for you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Wow my first publication :D. I'm really excited. I hope you like it. I made this Chapter in September and I swear to God I have gotten way better at writing.** **So this story started when my Literature teacher required us to do one page on anything we wanted to. I chose to do a DeadSpace story, it's going to cover the "Survivor's" (Survivors like that lady who was laughing hysterically before blowing her head off) side of the Necromorph outbreak on The USG Ishimura. Needless to say ****everyone**** will die, I'm trying to stick to the story as much as possible. Well… enjoy!**

**Deadspace Dementia**

**Chapter One: Genesis**

They heard it, an unholy roar. Blake was doing the best he could to keep up with the rest of the group. The roar came again.

'_You hear the screams of the damned, Finn, just stop running, there's no escape' _Said a cryptic voice in Finn's head.

The four were running down a hall that seemed to be bloodier than the others.

"Oh, they're disgusting!" Titus said trying to lighten the morbid mood

Blake scowled "shut up and run".

"Someone's on their period."

"Stop it you two" Celeste said turning her head "You can bitch at eachother when we—"

The vent Blake was about to pass exploded open as a shadow flew out into the open. It was tall, smelled horrible, and its head was barely attached. But the most distinguishing feature was the long arms that came out of the top of its shoulders. On the palm of its outstretched hands were the bases of long bone scythes.

It turned quickly towards Celeste, Finn, and Titus. Celeste shuddered noticing it was staring at them with empty eye sockets. It then turned to Blake who was now cut off from the rest of the group. The creature gave a sadistic scream and charged at him.

"RUN BLAKE!" Celeste screamed

Blake managed to turn around and lifted his leg before he was tackled to the ground.

Celeste tried to make a break for Blake but was caught by Finn. "Let me go!"

Finn shook his head "There's no way to help him. It's on top of him, he's already gone."

Celeste release her arm from him "These things will **NOT** have my brother!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? SCREAM AT IT! WE HAVE TO GO! **NOW!**" Finn screamed before turning around and continuing to run with Titus beside him.

Celeste stood there then turned her head to see her brother grunting and wrestling with the Necromorph. She looked back at Titus and Finn to see them turn the corner. She gave her brother one last look before running after the two.

She heard Blake's grunts turn into a wet cough.

**So there it is. Extremely short but hopefully you enjoyed it. I promise it gets better! I even add new characters and dig deeper into their personalities and beliefs! Oh and it will be better written. Thank you for reading**

**-Love,  
CelestialLight***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N whoo finally beat Dead Space again! I really hate the invincible necromorph…. The Predator? Whatever. Yesterday I walked into the room where Mercer was getting converted and I used my Line Gun I got from the Tank DLC (I frickin love the armor they give you, it has Unitlogy script all over the armor.. and the weapon too! But that begs the question: why would the Unitologists have weapons that kill necromorphs? Well anyways it also has a white light in the visor and that makes me happy! My favorite color is white! And I didn't have to buy any armor!) and killed the Infector (I like to call it Parasite) before he was infected. I win Mercer. I win. Oh and this chapter takes place after Titus, Celeste, and Finn make it to a supply room. Enjoy. Or else. CUSSING down dur.**

**Dead Space Dementia**

**Chapter Two: The Return**

"_You left me to die, Finn. Why? You could've saved me. You ran. That's what you do. You ran from Earth, you ran from your wedding, and you ran from me. Now you're stuck on a ship with the damned, Emily killed herself, and I'm dead. Stop running. Join Emily She misses you."_

"No. You're not real."

"What? Who's not real?" Celeste asked nervously

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Am I not real? Look" Blake said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere "Now tell me again: whose not real?" Finn was left gaping.

Titus noticed this, "Are you okay, Finn? Who are you talking to?"

"…Blake, He's not dead"

Celeste clenched her fist, "What the **HELL** are you talking about? **You** made me leave him!"

He lifted his hand and pointed to where Blake was, "He's alive! He's right the-", Finn realized he wasn't pointing at anything.

The other two looked at where he was pointing before slowly glaring back at Finn. Titus had enough "…..You're fucking mental, Finn."

"I'M NOT MENTAL! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ACKNOWLEDGE –" Finn roared. A loud clang could be heard echoing through the ceiling vent.

"Finn! Stop! You're going to alert them to us! Do you want us to get killed?" Celeste said sternly but quietly.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Finn growled as he struck Celeste to the ground.

Titus grabbed Finn by the collar and was about to deliver an orbital punch when something sounding like spastic running stopped above the ceiling vent as Celeste got to her feet.

"HE'S HERE! BLAKE IS HERE!" Finn said gleefully as the vent exploded open.

The necromorph landed closest to the recovering woman and stared at her. Her blood turned to ice as she recognized the mangled face. It was Blake. Celeste stood there in shock and did the only thing she could do.

Blake flinched at Celeste's blood-curdling scream. Celeste backed up after her voice broke but was quickly caught and pulled into what seemed to be a disturbing bear hug by Blake's scythe arms.

Finn was laughing hysterically as Titus could only watch Blake bite into Celeste's neck.

**Boom there it is. Celeste could possibly be screwed. Umm a few things….. One: Today's my nephew's first birthday! Happy birthday, (Name withheld)! Two: Thank you Alrye and Najee for commenting on my first chapter. It made me feel happy! Three: I was originally going to make Celeste a kick ass girl but sadly I have another character planned to hold that type of personality. Andddddd I think that's it. Thank you for reading!  
P.S. If anyone finds a typo or mistake, please tell me!**

**-Love,**

**CelestialLight***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Not feeling good. A little upset. Just finished writing Chapter 11. Named it "The Grind" If you're familiar with Viking Shores you'll understand why. New character developments + different perspectives. woo. No determination to…. To…. Write notes—Oh just read the damn story! **

Dead Space Dementia

Chapter 3: Insane among us.

"**GET HIM OFF OF ME**!" Celeste screamed, attempting to shove "Blake" off of her by pushing her hand under its neck and her other on its bloody, sticky, disgusting stomach. The necromorph started sliding its scythes up her back, "**DO SOMETHING PLEASE!**"

Titus ran around the storage lockers looking for anything that could save her. He opened a locker and snatched the Plasma Cutter inside. Finn was still standing there laughing.

Celeste screamed as the necromorph bit deep into her neck. Blood spurted out. Blake lifted its bone scythe and swung it down toward Celeste before getting it shot off. The brunette fell to the floor, dizzy with blood loss. Blake screamed at Titus before charging again. Titus shot off the head, Blake was completely undaunted. One more shot that took off its other scythe sent Blake tumbling to the floor, permanently dead.

Finn screamed as if on cue, "**YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED BLAKE!**". Finn grabbed Titus' Plasma cutter and tried to pry it from him.

"Finn what the fuck?" Titus said wrestling with him.

"**I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!**"

"Not if I knock you on your ass" he ripped the cutter out of Finn's hands and slamming against Finn's temple, making him tumble down to the floor "first!". Satisfied, Titus turned around to help Celeste regain consciousness. She mumbled something before going back into her mind.

Finn got up and ran out the door they came in through. Titus got up and chased him, "Where the hell do you think you're going?".

"Blake wants me to follow! I won't let him die in vain! I **will** make it whole!"

"What do you mean? He died!"

"That's because you killed him!" Finn screamed, crawling into the vent the necromorph that killed Blake came out of.

"What the hell!"

Finn was gone.

Titus headed back and opened the door to the supply room. There was a man by a now conscious Celeste, " Who are you?" Titus asked.

The man looked up "I'm sorry, my name is Mark, CEC Engineer"

* * *

"How did this even happen. It doesn't make sense." Crystal said out loud. Crystal was a security officer aboard the USG Ishimura. But more importantly and specifically, she was stationed to guard the alien artifact brought up from Aegis 7.

"I bet it was the 'Marker', everything went to hell the moment we popped the cork." Aaron, Crystal's usual security partner said

"It didn't do that before we pulled it up. Why would it do it now?" she asked

"I—What the hell is that?" Aaron said pointing at a figure on the wall. "My god"

"It was human once" she moved closer for a better inspection "It's like someone laid against the wall and was buried in fat." She looked down and noted the bowels hanging out of the faceless person "Why? What's the point?" she asked turning to Aaron.

"Don't know, don't give a shit. No limbs no problems"

"It looks like he's….breathing… No that's not possible… but.." she slid a gloved hand over the bare skull. The creature lifted its head and screamed as if in pain, its bowels flailing around. Crystal instantly lifted her pistol and shot it point blank in the skull. "fffff-" She said before starting to giggle.

"Crystal…" Aaron said, putting his hand on her shoulder

"I'm-haha-I'm fine" she somehow said in between fits of laughter. "Let's just move on" she said with a snort. She took a deep breath in "I'm fine".

The two turned and descended down a hall when suddenly Aaron held up his hand in front of Crystal. "What is it?" Crystal whispered

"You see that?" he pointed at a large silhouette. It had a large, twitching stomach.

"It looks pregnant… Is that even possible?"

"Probably not" he lifted up his pistol and shot off the limbs.

"Nice shot." she said walking towards it "eww it's still twitching"

"Well don't touch it, whatever is inside probab—Look out another one!" He said quickly lifting up his pistol.

Crystal looked at the silhouette. "Aaron, WAIT!"

The shot rang out. A scream of pain echoed through the halls. Crystal and Aaron ran closer and saw a man standing there as well as a brunette woman who ran and supported the injured man's head.

"MY GOD!... MARK!"

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dull or boringly written. I was trying not to die of sadness. I hope I get over this soon. This is actually a joint chapter (That's why it's so long) which means I put two chapters together. I pretty much just killed one of the three new characters I just introduced but whatever. Anyways, Crystal is the main character of Dementia. She's kick ass and has personal problems (which I like for some reason. Seems realistic.). Well thanks for reading my long chapter!**

**Love,  
CelestialLight***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well I'm over my sadness thing. Whatev. I have a legitimate reason for not updating last week… I do… A good one! 2 DLC's came out- Dawnguard and The Extended Cut—both were awesome! Oh and some of my favorite stories updated…. 'Twas a good day. I don't think I need to make this a joint chapter, pretty long by itself….eh heh. Enjoy :D (Or else).  
WAIT! I forgot to do this in the other chapters: ****I own nothing pretty much!**

**Dead Space Dementia  
Chapter 4: Lost Ghosts**

"Fuck. Goddammit I—I—"Aaron cussed

"Dammit! He's going to die!" Titus roared

Celeste grabbed his hand and gazed into his eyes, "Titus McCoy, calm down." She turned to Aaron "Aaron it's not your fault you couldn't have known. It's smart to shoot anything that moves on a ship filled with death". She pulled her hair into a bun and pulled out bandage wrap "The good part about having plasma shots instead of bullets" she angled a now unconscious Mark so that she could wrap a full circle around his torso "is that it leaves a completely clean and straight line".

Crystal spoke up "I have a small med pack if you want it, Celeste".

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." She took the med pack and pumped it into Mark's RIG "There, that should keep his vitals strong and his heart pumping, he's breathing too so there's another one-up, I guess." She stood up. "We need to get him to Intensive Care."

"We don't even know if anyone there is alive." Titus said

"We need to try, McCoy."

Mark's RIG popped up:_ Gravity centrifuge offline, repair mandatory._

"What? Repeat that." Crystal demanded, walking up to Mark's RIG.

_Gravity centrifuge offline, repair mandatory._

"Why? What happened to it?"

_That answer is classified; Authorization please._

"Crystal Toombs, Security Lieutenant RIG number 1096"

_Identifying, please hold._

A rig screen floated in front of Crystal, mirroring her and everything behind her. She was standing at the entrance to the hall she and Aaron came from. She saw something behind her. A man who looked closely related to Celeste; Blake if she remembered correctly. She swung around with her arm extended, ready to shoot.

_Movement is not encouraged, please remain still._

"My God," Crystal was not staring at Blake like she expected; she was now staring at a pile of ten mutilated corpses on the ground. "…..Holy shit" she said walking towards the bloody mess.

_Too much movement, scan aborted._

"….Crystal… Are you okay…?" Aaron asked

The bodies exploded. Blood and guts, limbs and skin flew in all directions before reassembling into the shape of the artifact, gore floating around each other in a shape of a double helix. She felt a hand on her shoulder "Crystal!" Aaron shouted, "Where are you going?" she could only turn her head and stare at him dumbly.

"I—" she looked back at where the gore was but found nothing. "I thought I saw something. I'm probably…just on edge", she shrugged and walked back to the RIG screen "Reinitialize scanning procedure."

_Acknowledged. Scanning, please hold still._

_. . ._

_Identity confirmation, you can now access classified information._

"Why is the gravity centrifuge offline?"

_It was shut down via emergency power shut-off._

"Who did it? And why?"

_There is no information on who did it._

"Who do you think did it?"

'_Thinking' is out of my range of cognitive capabilities._

"Well what are the consequences of the Gravity Centrifuge staying offline?" Crystal said, losing her patience.

_If the Gravity Centrifuge stays inactive, the USG Ishimura will eventually suffer from orbital decay, it will crash into the planet Aegis 7._

"How long do we have?"

_The Ishimura is already losing altitude, it might take a few days, no USG vessel has ever crashed before; There is not enough information to assume or calculate. I recommend haste._

"Is there anything else we should know?"

_There are three highly important notifications. One: 89% of the crew has flat-lined, 9% of the crew's life signs are rapidly failing, 2% of the crew's life signs are strong and stable. Two: All escape pods have been launched except four in the Captain's nest, scans show that all escape pods had no signs of life, however in the left escape pod closest to the elevator there is one injured life sign. Three: The USG Ishimura has run out of fuel, it will not be able to gain altitude until it has been refueled. _

"Well shit. We're screwed." Titus said with a chuckle

"Not funny, Titus." Crystal said, "We need to get Mark into Intensive Care, is there anyone who can operate on a gunshot wound?"

_Scanning. . . Complete. Eligible participants for operating gunshot wounds are as follows: Dr. Terrence Kyne, Dr. Challus Mercer, Dr. Lily Ebastabiilne, and Senior Medical Officer Nicole Brennan._

"Do you have their locations?"

_Yes. . . The locations of Dr. Lily and Senior Medical Officer Nicole have them painted at the clinic._

"Seems legit" Titus said.

Crystal noticed two medics missing from the list, "What about Kyne and Mercer?"

_The signals of Dr. Challus Mercer and Dr. Terrence Kyne are being actively blocked._

"Blocked? They can do that? How?"

_I am forbidden to answer that inquiry._

"But I'm… the Security Lieutenant… I'm kinda high up the ladder".

_The highest classified information can only be shared between the Security Chief, the Captain and the two doctors mentioned earlier. In addition to classified information; they also receive recordings of every transmission, location, video log, text log, and inquiry of every RIG synced to the USG Ishimura._

"They get reports on everything we do? They can be listening to us right now?"

_Correct._

". . . I wonder why Vincent never told me this…"

Aaron walked up to her, "Probably because it's classified information. Don't assume you guys were best friends just because you helped each other with paperwork".

Crystal glared at him, "Don't be a dick."

"Okay enough! We need to get Mark to the Intensive Care unit. We have all the information we need." Celeste spoke up reigning in her impatience.

"All right, let's head to the tram station."

_Ms. Toombs, The number of flatlined crew members has increased since your latest inquiry_. _Do you wish to receive updated percentage totals?_

"No. I'd rather not know".

**Aaaaaaaaannnnndd done :) see I told you it would get better! So we got two doctors in hiding and an injured engineer. The Ishimura is losing gravity and basically they're all screwed… but I think I established that in chapter one… Yayy Crystal probably has Dementia! Awesome. Mark's RIG reminds me of EDI. Spectacular. I don't know why I'm talking in sentence fragments. But whatever. After that. I need. To be. Bad. At. Talking. Good…. EUGH is this going to happen to me after every long chapter? OH NO I WON'T BE ABLE TO TALK GOOD ANYMORE! D: oh well. I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter so far!**

**P.S. Marvel needs to make a Ms. Marvel movie and then put her in the next Avengers.**

**Love,  
CelestialLight***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Whoo! Gonna write this chapter! I'm sorry for not updating a lot—Last week I was in this lovely little town (with no frickin wifi!) called Del Mar, and the second week trying not to die from a wisdom tooth surgery….. It was actually kinda funny. My mom took pictures and put them on facebook. I was sedated with Nitrous and I looked like a frickin penguin. And I got blood on my GaGa shirt and apparently I said "It's okay—GaGa wears blood all the time". Well my face isn't swollen anymore, I'm not in a lot of pain, and I guess I'm ready to type! Please enjoy. I own almost nothing.  
P.S. Everyone made it to the tram. I didn't add it cuz would anybody would find "And then they got on the tram yay" interesting? Nope.**

**Dead Space Dementia  
Chapter 5: Isolation**

Crystal was biting her lip—she couldn't put aside the fact that a survivor was hiding in an escape pod in the Captain's Nest. "_It's my duty—DUTY to protect the crew… I need to get to them",_ Crystal thought to herself.

"At least the tram isn't broken", Titus said, "Gah shit knock on wood- knock on wood! ", he said running around the cramped tram, looking for wood.

Aaron face palmed, "Good God, Titus, We're in space! There's no fuckin wood here…. Dumbass."

A devilish grin spread across Titus' face "I'm not convinced—there seems to be some in your pants. Happy to see me, Aaron?" he said dodging a large air can slung at his face.

"I'm going to kill you both if you don't shut up…" Crystal said dully and bluntly, not shifting her eyes from her favorite spot on the wall.

_Now arriving at Medical Deck. _The tram screeched—maybe a little _too_ loudly - to a stop. Celeste cringed, "You think they'd maybe replace a half a century-old ship's tram—I mean, Jesus Christ, I wouldn't be surprised if they damn thing broke apart and fell down to the floor," she, Titus and an unconscious Mark started to get up to leave. Celeste noticed the two stationary guards, "You guys comin'?"

Aaron broke his stare at Crystal to face Celeste, "No, we're going to repair the Gravity Centrifuge." Celeste saw Crystal stiffen but didn't say anything, "Then we might come to the Medical Deck, Y'know wade this bullshit out until help arrives."

"Well alright, just be careful."

"We'll be fine" He looked back to Crystal, "Given we stick together". Crystal just gave him a quick absent-minded nod.

"…Well… Good luck, both of you…"

"You too, Celeste". Aaron shut the monorail door and zoomed off.

Titus threw Mark over his shoulder "I swear there's something about the walking dead that makes people want to split up.."

"Must be something in the water."

"Speaking of which; I'm thirsty as hell." He said with a smile.

"God, McCoy, you don't change do you?" she gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Ugh. I thought you liked that about me."

"I do like you, McCoy—hell, I love you. You can just take jokes too far."

They both turned towards the hall leading to the Security station, "Like if I were to say that that is really frickin sexy?" he said pointing to a lone torso clad in green laying on the floor.

"…Eww that's really gross. And yeah jokes like that" Celeste appeared thoughtful for a moment, "What happened to Finn?"

"Uh Jesus", Titus said, looking up to the ceiling.

"Hey, I need an answer, McCoy," she said grabbing his shoulder before he opened the door to the security station. Titus sighed and explained how Finn had ran, screaming things about how he's going to kill her. He told her how he crawled into the vent that the Slasher jumped out of to kill Blake. "—And… well I haven't seen him since."

Celeste looked down, considering what her fiancé had said, "So he's not dead".

Titus shook his head, "As far as I know but I'd be surprised if he doesn't get butchered, he went into a vent. That's like… a zombie highway".

"But what's concerning me is him saying he's going to kill me; he is a very thorough man, once he says something he usually follows up on it."

"It's okay, he's not gonna get past me or my Plasma Cutter".

"We can only hope", Celeste said turning back to the door and holding her hand up to the holographic interface, "I just wish we weren't—" the door opened and a gun was shoved into her face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!"

**Sorry for the short chapter- but it was either that or making the next chapter EXTREMELY short. So yeah, the group is already broken up. What's the worst that could happen? Oh I know… but I won't tell you… You'll just have to read ;) Well once again: sorry for the short chapter but I hoped you enjoyed me entertaining you for, like five minutes.  
P.S. Soap shows like General Hospital make me want to die…. Or put them in my story to get butchered by a Brute….**

**Love,  
CelestialLight***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So yeah… it's been forever since I updated. I've just been thinking about my other two stories I will be doing, mapping things out etc. Well enjoy! I own pretty much nothing! My friend is playing Dead Space. She keeps freaking out and attempting to hand me the controller.  
P.s. Short chapter. Sorry but I'm busy :( **

**Dead Space Dementia  
Chapter 6: Hearing Things**

Crystal sat across from Aaron in the tram. She was going over possible ways to talk Aaron into letting her head to the Captain's Nest. She was even considering a physical confrontation with him. "Aaron, I need to go to the Captain's Nest." She said, trying the better of the ultimatum.

"No." was the blunt response Aaron gave.

"Dammit, Aaron! We cannot leave them to die!" Crystal was almost to the point of yelling. "It's our DUTY to protect people in need!"

"Yes and by restoring power to the centrifuge we can save more lives than just going with our emotions and saving someone who's likely to die anyway."

_Now arriving at Engineering deck.  
_The tram screeched to a stop and the two both stood and walked to the exit. Aaron hopped off the ledge and onto the floor. Crystal was behind him, "I honestly didn't want to do this, Aaron." She whipped her hand up and pressed her fingers to her palm.

Aaron turned around with his gun raised ready to shoot before being enveloped in a bright blue haze. Everything started to move at a lightning fast pace, Crystal said something in a high pitched voice before quickly turning away and starting up the tram. The tram was well enough away by the time Aaron came back to himself. It felt like going sixty miles per hour to zero in a second; Aaron cupped his forehead as the migraine exploded inside his skull.

* * *

Crystal could not believe what she just did, "Holy sh-HA! Hahahaha!" She started giggling and snorting harder than usual. She stood up and stumbled around the room. "**HAHAH- MM! Fu-HAHAHAHA!**" her face felt like it was ripping open. She laughed then screamed then started over again, either way she was losing oxygen fast. Her sight was starting to dim around the edges and her thoughts were massacred by the white hot pain that was suffocation.

Her RIG screen popped in front of her, Aaron was screaming something but whatever he was saying was not being picked up. She was too mentally gone. Another fit, unbelievably worse than the last wracked her medium sized body. Aaron stopped yelling, his facial expression turned from one of hate and rage into one of concern.

She felt her weight disappear as well as her vision. She screamed one last time before she lost herself, slamming face first into the wall; she barely felt her nose crack. Things were gone. Thoughts were not hers anymore… voices flooded the blanket of shadow that surrounded her..

_"You will be our Champion, Crystal. Through you… Great things will happen. Do not fear. We shall be whole. You… are the finishing piece of the puzzle…"_

Everything was gone… All just a faded dream….

* * *

Aaron turned back to the Engineering deck, his migraine slowly fading. He went through the door leading to the Control Room, "Hello?" He called out, "If anyone's out there you might want to let me know now before I unload ten rounds of plasma into your skull." He remembered the situation with Mark earlier that day, "I have done that shit before", he laughed.

A scream that came down the hallway caused Aaron to jump. A black slasher charged at him, its glowing red eyes not bothering to hide what its intent was. Aaron smiled maliciously, "Ah! Now it gets interesting!" he said, pulling out his Divet gun and firing.

* * *

_Arriving at Bridge  
_Crystal woke up on her side, her legs and arm laying across each other. Her nose was bleeding, _Great,_ she thought _I really needed a broken nose._ She sat up, felt around her nose for a bulge. _Found it,_ she grabbed both sides, pulled it forward and popped it into place with a grunt. Feeling it again, she found nothing else wrong. She stood up and hopped off the tram.

"_Our little Crystal…"_

"What?!" Crystal said turning around… No one was there….

**Well that took longer than it should have….. I start Junior year tomorrow. Oh joy… I would do this at school but this site is banned from it… Damn I have two study halls back to back…. Anyway I'm kinda not upset that my chapters aren't as long as others.. I get the point across in fluent detail with minimal words :3 So enjoy whatever you're doing! Bye!**

**Love,**  
**CelestialLight***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OMG! HAI! IT'S BEEN FUREVUR! I am kinda really sad… but this makes me feel better. **

**Dead Space Dementia  
Chapter 7: Some Hope**

****Celeste dropped to her knees with her hands behind her head, "Stand down! Stand down! Goddammit Alissa! Get that gun out of my face!" she shrieked.

The chief of security lowered her gun, "Stay still, Celeste. Standard procedure requires me to frisk you and your boyfriend." Celeste gave her a cold look, "Fiancé, sorry" she said without a bit of remorse in her voice. She looked at the two security guards standing on her right and left, "check them."

The two guards obeyed the order, stowing their weapons and walking briskly to the couple and their unconscious friend, "Stand still" the woman who Celeste knew as Vivian said, walking up to the brunette with a dull look on her face.

Jacob, the other security guard, walked up to Titus and motioned towards the man slung over his shoulder, "Sir, I'm going to need you to drop him."

"Will do occifer", he said, intentionally mispronouncing his title. Titus slowly let Mark down then stood back up. Jacob started the frisking routine. A cheshire grin was plastered across Titus' face, "Man, come on, do we really have to do this when my girl's here?" Jacob just scoffed while Celeste gave him the 'you're an idiot' look. The man grabbed hold of Titus' plasma cutter and pulled it carefully out of his pocket.

"Only a plasma cutter, ma'am." He tossed it to Alissa, who caught it and examined it closely.

"And the girl's has nothing on her" Vivian said. The two walked back to their superior, flanking her on both sides. Alissa looked down at Mark, "Care to explain, you two? That's not a plasma cutter wound he's got."

"He got hurt" Titus said dumbly.

Celeste interjected, "Good job, Titus." She looked at Alissa and continued, "We were being chased by a group of… whatever those things are, when we bumped into him-"

"She means she got knocked the fuck out and he fixed her up real good."

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Yes. He helped me when I was injured. But when we were coming down a hall he was shot by Aaron on accident."

Alissa's face became twisted with anger, "Aaron shot him? One of MY guards shot him?" Crystal nodded. "So where's Aaron now?" she said, barely controlling her anger. There were going to be a lot of shit storms headed Aaron's way if they made it out of this.

"Well the gravity centrifuge is glitching out or something—", Celeste started to say.

"Sabotaged" came her swift correction. She knew who sabotaged the centrifuge.

She hesitated before starting over, "…..Well… the gravity centrifuge is _sabotaged _and Aaron and Crystal went to go fix it."

"Good to hear Crystal's alive." Her mind started to wander before coming up with an idea, "Hey, while you two lovebirds are here, would you mind giving me a hand with them?" she moved out of the way to show four people sprawled out in the center of the security station. "And before you freak out: no they are not dead." She turned around and knelt by the girl of the group, "The three of us just found them in the cafeteria. They didn't stand down as quickly as we liked so…. We put them down." She looked back and saw Celeste's disapproving look, "temporarily, of course." She gave a cheeky grin.

"Do you know their names?" Celeste asked.

Alissa stood up and walked back to the group, "Yeah we do: Gabe Weller, Warren Eckhart, Nathan McNeil and Lexine Murdoch. Apparently they all came from the colony during a no-fly order, and that's why we're taking them to quarantine in the Medical Bay." Her face bore a very annoyed look, "And so again I ask: Do you mind giving us a hand?" It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Titus nodded, "Why not? We're already on our way there" he said, picking Mark up and gently slinging him across his shoulder.

"Alright; Vivian takes Nate, I'll take Gabe, Jacob takes Warren, and Celeste, and you get Lexine."

They all lifted their assigned person and slowly started walking towards the Medical Wing. Titus stopped and pointed at all the metal sheets attached together around the door, "And this is..?"

This time it was Vivian who answered, "A barricade. We're going to get as many injured people inside as we can before we lock it down and wait it out until help arrives."

"Good plan" Celeste said.

They arrived in the Medical bay. There were multiple injured people lying down on multiple beds. Some were missing arms, some were missing legs. Some were probably dead. Three people, presumably doctors or nurses scrambled hastily around to each person. One was a male who had dark hair, a woman who had dark skin and hair, probably of Indian descent, and one blonde woman.

The blonde woman noticed them and walked quickly towards them dragging along a stretcher. "More?" she said examining the unconscious people.

"Just one" Alissa said, nodding towards Titus and Mark, "The rest need to go into quarantine. They broke the no-fly order." Titus slowly set Mark down on the stretcher.

The blonde woman turned towards the other female nurse, "Lily, I need you to operate on this man. Gunshot wound."

"But Nicole… I can't really leave you and Perry like this. We don't have enough available staff as it is—"

"Dr. Ebastabiilne, as senior medical Officer I _order _you to operate on this man. The four other people need to be in quarantine and I need to supervise it."

"….Yes, ma'am" she said, a little bit shook from the discipline. She walked quickly to the group, took the stretcher and proceeded to the Intensive care unit."

Titus walked up to Celeste and motioned for her to give him Lexine. "I noticed your struggling. It was kinda cute but I don't want you to get tired."

"Thanks, Titus." She looked around. She couldn't believe she worked here just hours ago. "Wanna help out, Celeste" Nicole asked patiently. Celeste shook her head, "No. After we get those people in quarantine, Titus and I are going to try to catch up with Aaron and Crystal. They could use someone with advanced medical training with them…. And someone to use as a scapegoat" she said, drawing Nicole's attention to Titus who gave a hurt look. Nicole shook her head and walked off. Celeste turned to look at her fiancé, "I'm going to make my way back to the security station, Titus. Meet up with me there when you're done" She gave a quick smile before turning back.

Celeste walked into the room leading her back to the security station. She was about to walk through the door when something caught her eye. She walked over to the wall to examine it. It was writing made out of…chalk? "It's time?" she pondered out loud, "time for what?" She stood there for the next few minutes just contemplating what it meant. 'Human made, obviously. I doubt these walking corpses can do anything but kill.' she thought. 'But why would someone write this? It sounds almost like they're… eager to die.' She stopped breathing. On the wall in front of her, a shadow was growing. Something was behind her. She screamed as long arms with bone scythes at the end, wrapped around her.

**A/N HOLY SHUT DIS WASS LOWNG. I hope you're enjoying my chapters as they progressively get longer. I finished a 12 page chapter named 'Bile' this last Thursday. Woohoo! I'm getting better at this. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Imma go eat some 7 cheese tortellini now. GOOD BYE, MUDDER EFFAS!**

**Love,  
CelestialLight***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm sorry for the extreme delay :( I experienced the death of my best friend…. Well enjoy :/**

**Dead Space Dementia  
Chapter 8: Jiannah Faith**

Titus fell to his feet, blood gushed out of his mouth and nose, "**SWEET FUCK!**" he screamed. Celeste had turned around to face him, blood matting the back of her hair.

"Oh my God, Titus, I'm sorry! I thought you were a… I'm so sorry." She apologized to the man on his knees, contrite holding her heart with its black sticky and persistent grip. She helped him up onto his feet, he rose up, face to face with her, his eyes tearing up and his face contorted with a pained expression. His nose was bent ever so slightly to the side. She applied her fingers to the bulged part of his bridge, pulled and set it painfully back into place with a gut-wrenching crack. Titus let out a pained groan as more blood gushed from his nose.

"No", he bit out, gingerly prodding his nose "I shouldn't have done that." His impish smile returned with full force, "I think you owe me—wanna give me a reach-around?" Celeste gave him a withered look as Alissa stood behind him with her face in her hands.

"I think it's time for me to move on now", Alissa said, walking briskly to the security station, Titus and Celeste in tow, "Where?" the brunette woman asked. "I need to look for more survivors, kill more of those things—"

"Necromorphs", Celeste corrected. Alissa turned her head without missing a step, "Excuse me?" she said a little annoyed by the unwanted interjection, "And where exactly did you come up with that name?"

"It just… came to me, I guess" She said a little bit disturbed. Where had she heard that from? Alissa only faced forward and continued walking, "Anyway, I need to go out to check for more survivors, maybe find out a bit more about these… 'necromorphs'", they arrived at the security station to see Jacob and Vivian standing indifferently in their individual posts, "Maybe find out how they were made and see if there's a way to counteract it apart from guns—speaking of which", she turned around and tossed Titus his plasma cutter, "You'll need this. Good luck—Oh and one more thing", she said turning to face them one last time, "Could you guys run to the Bio lab to get some organic prosthetics and see if there are any survivors there? Vivian and Jacob are to remain at their stations and you're the only others here."

Titus started to protest but was cut short as Celeste spoke up, "Yes, of course, Crystal." She looked at Titus and he instantly understood why. Alissa thanked them and left.

She was going to see her daughter.

* * *

The door hissed open as Celeste and Titus walked into the two-story room dubbed the Main Lab, "Clean, pristine and chrome. This room practically begs to get massacred by some crazy apocalypse—_Necromorph _apocalypse, sorry." Titus sneered, trying to get a rise out of Celeste but failed as it passed right over her head.

"Funny how calm things are, you'd never know what was going on. It seems like Finn, Blake and I were working here just a few hours ago..." Celeste said thoughtfully, staring off into the sterile space.

Titus wrapped his arm around her, "Hey", he cooed, "We're going to make it. When we get back to the Sprawl I'll buy you, your mom and your sister a day at Serenity. How's that?" He smiled and bumped his head against hers. She just shook her head and looked down.

"So we get out of here- and then what?" her voice took a morbid tone, "We return to poverty? Pretend this never happened? What if the government comes after us—interrogates us or even assassinates us for knowing what happened?"

Titus pulled her closer as they walked into the Bio lab, "That's not going to happen to us. I promise I will get you to the shuttle; I just need you to trust me, okay? Celeste?" he looked at her and realized she wasn't going to be responding to him. Her skin glowed green in the ambient light from the bio-prosthetics lab

* * *

Celeste's mind was buzzing—literally _buzzing_. Her head seemed to be twisting into itself. Shadows warped, noises as well. Her eyes felt dry and crusted. She could barely hear Titus, he was probably offering more useless words of comfort. There was no point in listening. He was going to die. She was going to die. There was no escaping it. There was no h—an ambient glowing green light filled her vision, she could feel it on her skin as well. She started hearing far-off whispers of the past fill her senses…

* * *

_Three weeks earlier_

_A seemingly endless amount of creatures of the flesh- humans she called them- huddled into the Bridge. The Sprawl's ominous constructive shape grew farther in the distance; she could imagine those two people… Her… mother and sister? Yes that was it. Jiannah her mother, Aige her sister both waving goodbye to both her and Titus. _

_Three men stood in front of the crowd… their leaders?_

"_Welcome to the USG Ishimura." The captain said, his flesh glistening with sweat from carrying its more-than-normal load of fat, "The Ishimura was the first Planet Cracker-class vessel and is now the oldest serving. With sixty-two years of continuous service, it holds the highest number of planet cracks, with thirty-four to date and highest dead weight of refined product at fourteen trillion kilotons and counting. Whether you'll be joining us aboard the Ishimura or strengthening the extraction work force on the colony." He slowly raised his fat left hand to the man closest to it, another overweight man, Irish, maybe Russian descent, "Dr. Terrence Kyne, Dr. Challus Mercer," he raised his other hand to a man with a devious look to him, clear Arabic descent. He lowered both his hands, bringing the attention back to him, "and I, Captain Benjamin Mathius, would like to officially welcome you. We will be your crew mates for the next six weeks. We will treat you with the utmost respect given that you do the same for us…. Are there any questions?_

"_When will we be arriving?" a woman with weird strands of cyan hair asked. She was standing with the rest of the security personnel. _

"_Five hours tops."_

"_When will food be dispensed and where?" said an engineer, Mark, if she remembered correctly._

_The captain chuckled, maybe at the thought of someone taking his food was humorous to him, that fat fuck, "Crew Quarters and it will always be dispensed to whoever is off duty."_

_A familiar voice she considered herself intimate with spoke up from beside her, much to her chagrin, "Is it true the colony on Aegis Vll discovered the holy artifact appropriately named 'The Marker'?" The crowd fell into a drowning silence. Everyone's eyes were on them, more noticeably, a blonde haired woman._

"_What's your job?" Dr. Kyne asked, was he peeved or interested. _

"_Surplus Colony Support"_

_The blonde woman started making her way across the crowd towards them both._

"_Praise Altman"_

"_Praise Alt- you're a Marker-he" Titus had started saying before Celeste punched him in the ribs._

_The captain once again reigned in the attention, "If that is all then men are dismissed, use your locaters to find your post. The women I name must report to the Bio Lab to supply us with embryos. Jena Daley, Alannah Moran, Crystal Toombs and Celeste Mortem. Dismissed." The blonde woman finished her small trek to them, she looked into Celeste's eyes._

"_Seems like we'll be getting to know each other. My name is Crystal." She offered her hand out to which Celeste shook._

"_Celeste" she replied._

* * *

_Present time_

Celeste had her hand on the tank. Jiannah Faith just floated aimlessly inside. She giggled when her daughter's head lolled to the side before snapping back up. "Little Faith…"

Jiannah's eyes snapped open, tendrils burst from her back as the tank fluid shifted into diluted blood.

**A/N And so ends my update that was coming for a long time…. I need your help. Am I a good writer? Please let me know…. Umm today I wrote my second song… It was about my best friend. Well thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the melodrama.**


End file.
